Archie Mega Man Issue 8
previous issue <--------------> next issue It is the final issue of the "Time Keeps Slipping" story arc. Summary Time Keeps on Slipping Part Four: Duplicity Dr. Wily has Mega Man and Agent Roslyn Krantz surrounded by all the Robot Masters, once more under his control. He reveals that his only purpose in kidnapping Roll was for Mega Man to round up his fellow Robot Masters and bring them to him so he could reprogram them again. Mega Man tells Agent Krantz to let him deal with them while she rescues Roll, although he glumly admits he may not able to handle all eight of them, even with their copied weapons. Agent Krantz admires Mega Man's courage, and tells him call her Rosie. Mega Man opens fires with the Ice Slasher, freezing Elec Man and Guts Man in place. While Fire Man melts the ice, Oil Man attacks. Mega Man tries to counter with Fire Storm, but is halted by Time Man. Before he can finish Mega Man, however, the time freezing effect wears off. Elec Man points out that his own electrical power nullifies the Time Slow's capabilities, and Guts Man socks Time Man in the jaw. Despite Wily's clever ploy to reclaim the original Robot Masters, it was all for naught. Dr. Light made sure to protect the Robot Masters against any further tampering after Wily's first theft. The tide of the battle shifts quickly, with Time Man and Oil Man struggling to hold their own against the combined might of the other six Robot Masters. Agent Krantz manages to free Roll from her chains and regroups with Mega Man. Noting that the Robot Masters seem to have the situation under control, Roll reminds Mega Man they still have to recapture Dr. Wily. Mega Man punctures the hull of Wily's capsule with a charge shot and demands his surrender. As the capsule crumbles, Dr. Wily somehow manages to remain standing upright on its hull. Agent Krantz figures out it's not the real Dr. Wily, just a holographic projection. The mad doctor gloats that he's long gone by now, and despite losing the Robot Masters again, he still finds them to be very impressive. Mega Man punches the emitter in frustration. Shortly afterward, Agent Stern arrives with Dr. Light and agrees to let him take Time Man and Oil Man for repairs and maintenance. Mega Man asks if he finally trusts him now, to which Gil gruffly denies, but congratulates the boy robot on his hard work. Back at Light Labs, Rock and Roll assist Dr. Light with re-configuring the two new Robot Masters. Dr. Light warns Rock that with Wily loose, he may need to become Mega Man once more to stop him. Thus he's begun work on additional items and robots to assist Rock, but assures him that neither he nor Roll will ever be replaced as his children. As the doctor embraces his creations, a solitary figure wearing a scarf observes them from outside. Dr. Wily flies to his new castle under construction, resenting Thomas for thwarting his efforts once again. He decides instead of trying to recapture the robots he helped developed, to use their designs as a template, and begins work on his own line of Robot Masters. Short Circuits Oil Man may run on crude oil, but that doesn't excuse his table manners. Trivia *At the end of the issue, Rush's helmet can be seen in the background at Light Labs. *In Short Circuits, a Weapon Energy Capsule as seen in the first Mega Man video game is shown. Archie Mega Man Issue 8 Archie Mega Man Issue 8 Category:2011